hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Jack's Bedroom Hurricane Season
Storms Blanketcane Adam Blanketcane Adam was an extreme blanketcane that caused much damage over the cities of West and South. Forming just east of The Frisbee, the system made its first landfall as a Category 2 Blanketcane before intensifying to a 200 mph Category 5 Blanketcane near the center of the rug. Making a large loop, the system was near East before making an extratropical transition and moving onto the bed. Subblanket Storm Blanca Subblanket Storm Blanca was a strong subblanket storm which caused some light winds over the lowest octaves of the piano. The system caused one injury. Blanketcane Christopher Blanketcane Christopher formed in the middle of the bed and moved near the rug at its peak intensity. The system quickly dissipated over the central rug. Blanketcane Dolly Blanketcane Dolly formed near the chair and slowly intensified. It was classified as a Blanketcane and after that point became Category 3 near the town of North. The system began to weaken as it approached the chair again, and dissipated near its starting point. Blanket Storm Edgar Blanket Storm Edgar was not a notable storm that made landfall near West and dissipated. Blanketcane Francis Hurricane Francis tore some fabric off of the school blazer at its strongest intensity. Blanket Storm Geoff Blanket Storm Geoff absorbed remnant energy from Francis and caused a drowning in the high piano octaves. Blanketcane Hannah Blanketcane Hannah was an intense storm killing eighteen in the town of West and three out at sea. Forming out of a vigorous tropical wave, the system struck the rug at max intensity. The system was also known as Blanketcane Hype by some individuals. Twin Blanketcanes Officially known as Blanketcane Indigo and Blanketcane Jennifer, these two blanketcanes formed within 12 hours of each other and both rapidly intensified due to no shear and the sun being magnified through my glasses causing extreme heat. Indigo first made landfall in the city of East, killing eight hundred and two, whilst Jennifer remained out to sea. The cyclones then made landfall in the town of North, killing 1,876. The systems weakened as they moved towards the chair, making landfall and drowning eight. The systems were no more than a Category 1 making landfall on the bed, and became extratropical. Indigo, the stronger system, eventually absorbed Jennifer. Subblanket Storm Kyle The only storm to form after high shear and a giant cold wake left by the Twins, this system caused minimal damage and was the only storm to form during August. Blanketcane Lana Blanketcane Lana affected the mid-high octaves of the piano, killing fifty four and causing eight thousand pounds in damage. Blanket Storm Mark Mark formed out of parts of Blanketcane Lana, following another twin structure. Mark eventually was absorbed into Lana, who became extratropical the next day. Blanketcane Nædin Nædin was the first recorded Blanketcane to make landfall near the city of South, causing three deaths. Blanketcane Oscar Oscar was a strong blanketcane with the largest recorded eye in the basin's history. Blanket Storm Peridot Hyper Blanketcane The Hyper Blanketcane, officially known as Blanketcane Ron, was the most intense blanketcane ever recorded, topping off at 400mph. The system formed out of the merger of Peridot and an intense blanket wave. The system was first noted as a Blanketcane, skipping the Blanket Storm stage. The system further intensified over extremely warm carpets from friction. The Blanketcane became a Category 4 Blanketcane on October 18 and six hours after, attained Category 5 intensity. Blanketcane Warnings were raised over all of the Western Rug and the City Of West, with Blanket Storm warning for the rest of the rug and the chair. The system attained the highest 1min sustained winds on record twelve hours after being designated a Category 5. The system began to deteriorate shortly after, making landfall in the City of West with 250mph winds. The system began to weaken due to rug interaction, and reached Center City as a Category 4 with 140mph intensity. The system continued to deteriorate, becoming Category 2 as it emerged past the Eastern City. The system moved onto the bed as a Category 1, becoming extratropical shortly after. All in all, the system caused over fifty thousand deaths and £5bil of damage. This is the worst system the basin has ever seen. Blanketcane Samara Blanketcane Samara formed near the low octaves of the piano, briefly attaining Blanketcane Status before weakening into a Subblanket Storm and making landfall on the City of South. Blanketcane Trump Blanketcane Trump was an intense blanketcane forming near the chair. Moving southward, it quickly intensified to a Category 2 while lashing the town of East. After moving back over the ocean. The system continued to intensify and reached Category 4 intensity as it was halfway to south. The system did not turn west, and weakened as it moved towards the fan, making landfall there as a Category 1. The system moved onto the bookpile and dissipated. Subblanket Storm Vanessa Subblanket Storm Vanessa formed out of an extrablanket cyclone spawned by Trump, which quickly moved northwards and developed into a Subblanket Storm. Blanket Storm Wally Blanket Storm Alef Naming List Hebrew Alphabet Because of the activity this season, an auxiliary list had to be used with the Hebrew Alefbet. Retired Names The retired names from this season are: Adam, Indigo, Jennifer, Ron, and Trump. The name Douglas was also retired, despite not being a name from this season. Category:My bedroom hurricane season Category:Worldsstrongestcyclones joint creations Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Subtropical depression Category:Subtropical storm Category:Tropical depression Category:Tropical storm Category:Super Storms Category:Multiplicanes Category:Hurricanes Category:Current seasons